A Marauder's Twin Lemon
by Aura101
Summary: Melissa Potter is the estranged twin of James Potter, and although the two used to be close things have changed... James had no idea she was as promiscuous as she was, but not everyone thinks that is a bad thing. The rest of the marauders certainly don't seem to mind one bit at all when she comes to Hogwarts for a little while, bringing her quidditch team with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday**

Melissa Potter was the estranged twin of James Potter, the infamous marauder. The pair were certainly fraternal. Despite James having messy black hair, hazel eyes and pale skin, Melissa couldn't have looked more different. She had deep brown hair, although its darkness was often mistaken for black. It hung past her breasts in lustrous waves, and Melissa often found herself running her hand through it. Her eyes were grey blue and had a sort of crystal look to them. Her skinned was golden coloured and her body was slim and toned. James had their father's eyes and looks, but their mothers hair. Melissa had her father's hair and mothers eyes and looks. Their personalities were still quite similar, in the way that they loved to prank and had a knack for mischief, but Melissa was a lot more promiscuous.

While James had been pining after the same girl since his first year, Melissa didn't have a real love interest, just attractions. She didn't even know that he had a love interest—the pair had not spoken since they got accepted into different schools. James attended Hogwarts and Melissa attended a school in Bulgaria called Dashkovs Academy for Girls. It was the fourth largest school in Europe. The twins had held some minor contact through school with letters, but they eventually just stopped sending them, and Melissa wasn't home much in the holidays. If they spoke, it was usually just a brief 'hello' or 'how are you? They barely conversed at the dinner table and neither of them knew what the other done.

She had never met any of James' friends, much less know that they were joined at the hip, and his friends didn't know about her. She was a secret, and mainly for the fact that James couldn't be bothered explaining their complicated and distant relationship. They could hardly be considered twins; more like distant third cousins. The marauders had never noticed the pictures she was in, usually just assuming her to be a random relative, and her bedroom was always locked and off-limits to everyone.

While James had Sirius, Remus and Peter, Melissa had Cynthia, Kat and Sabrina, all born in England and moved to Bulgaria when they were young. They only spoke Bulgarian, although Melissa had taught them a word or two, but just greetings like hello and goodbye. Her three friends were not pranksters, not in the slightest, but they were addicted to quidditch, except Sabrina, who wouldn't risk mussing her hair.

James was a chaser, so was Cynthia. Remus was a keeper, so was Kat. Sirius was a beater, so was Melissa. Both James and Melissa were the captains of their quidditch teams, and certainly not ones to go easy on them.

The twins sixth year at their separate schools had come and almost passed. On the second last week James received a letter from Melissa, the twin he never spoke to.

The marauders sat in their usual spot in the middle of the Gryffindor table, right in the middle, just finishing stuffing their faces full of dessert. A single owl flew in, which caused a few heads to turn in confusion, but everyone ignored it when they saw it land in front of James, suspecting that it was probably just a letter from his parents, scolding him for pulling a prank… again. It dropped the letter and flew off after James gave it something to eat.

James frowned at the letter, "Who the hell is this from?" He asked aloud.

"Open it, idiot." Sirius said from his spot next to him. Remus and Peter sat on the opposite side of the table, both looking at James curiously. James picked it up and opened it, looking at the handwriting with a slightly frantic look. It was addressed to _Jamie._ Only Melissa called him that. Ever. And her certainly never liked it.

 _James (AKA Jamie—even though I know you hate it)_

 _Be prepared for a surprise next week on Sunday. I know you will probably freak out when you see what it is. I'm not going to tell you what the surprise is because that defeats the purpose. Don't even tell anyone that there is going to be a surprise because I'm not even supposed to be saying anything. I don't want you spoiling anything for anyone. Just know that I played no part in organising anything what-so-ever. It was out of my hands. Be prepared to keep your secret if you want. You don't have to tell your friends, but mine already know. Don't pull your hair out trying to figure out what's going on._

 _Lissa._

 _P.S. My friends only speak Bulgarian so unless you know someone else who can, nothing will be blabbed. Don't tell the teachers I told you either. I've had enough detentions this year._

James frowned curiously as he put the letter down. James had not received a letter from her since their first year, and even then they stopped sending halfway through.

"It's been years since we've wrote to each other…" James mumbled. Whatever was going on must have been important and interesting.

"Who the hell is Lissa?" Sirius asked, peering at the name on the letter and hopefully not reading anything else. James folded the letter up hastily.

"Uh, an old friend." He replied quickly.

"You haven't wrote to each other in years? Why now?" Remus asked, clueless. He had no idea who this Lissa was.

"We see each other during the breaks sometimes but we don't even speak to each other. We used to be best friends." James mumbled, slightly torn, "You guys wouldn't happen to speak Bulgarian, would you?" James asked suddenly.

"No." Peter laughed.

"Why would we?" Remus asked.

"Blab what?" Sirius asked, recalling part of the letter before James had folded it up.. James ignored the question and began to think about what could possibly be so big that his twin would actually write him to inform him of it? He didn't have the faintest clue.

It had been a week—a painfully long and suspenseful week. Today the students were confined indoors after five o'clock (on a Sunday) and no one knew why. The marauders had attempted to sneak out, but without the invisibility cloak it was impossible—he left it in his dorm when Dumbledore announced that for the remainder of the evening they were confined indoors, and the marauders had been outside. They were forced to stay in the great hall, walk around, or to the library.

Melissa sat in a large cabin on a boat that had just resurfaced the water. She had known what was happening—a quidditch match between Hogwarts and Dashkovs. Inside the boat was the quidditch team and a few of the teams' friends. The team was the winner of the final quidditch match at Dashkovs, the Olympians. Their colours were white and gold. Their values were confidence, courage, and cooperation. Their symbol was a golden wolf on a white banner.

All the girls began exclaiming Bulgarian words of excitement. They had been waiting weeks for this day, the day they would arrive at Hogwarts. The boat had docked, and a tall man, who Melissa knew was half-giant, greeted them and their headmistress who had decided to come with them. Headmistress Kimara Darcoma. She was a rugged looking woman wild curly black hair, deep brown eyes, pale skin and red lips. Her figure was tall and toned. She greeted the man, who everyone learned his name as Hagrid.

The Headmistress spoke English which was good, only her and Melissa did, but Melissa would be forced to do some translations for her school's students. They entered the castle and everyone gawked at its magnificence. Their castle looked more rugged and menacing than this—this one was warm and welcoming, but had an eerie vibe to it.

" _Remember your routine. We enter on annunciation._ " Kimara said in Bulgarian. All girls nodded and walked in position, Melissa and Cynthia in the back row, ready to give them a show. Inside the great hall, dinner was postponed and students sat silently in their seats as Dumbledore silenced them with a hand.

"This year, we have an end of the year surprise for you." Dumbledore said, eyeing James with a twinkle in his eye, "We will be hosting a quidditch match against another school." He claimed proudly and everyone broke out into chatter. James gasped.

"That's why Lissa sent the letter!" He said to himself. Before he could say anything more, Dumbledore began speaking again.

"Join me in welcoming Dashkovs Academy for Girls and their Headmistress Kimara Darcoma." The doors to the great hall burst open and in came a large group of girls, clad in brown, red and black, just like Durmstrang.

They all wore dark brown pants that loosely clung to their legs, black boots that went just above their shins, a black button up shirt that was covered by bright red overcoats, clinging to their curves and hanging just to their upper thighs, wearing black belts around their slim waists, and capes on their left shoulder with fur around the part closer to their necks. They were certainly a sight. The only clarification that they were in a particular house was the white and gold wolf crest on the belts.

Now James understood—he understood why she sent the letter and said the things that she said. She was definitely warning him before hand, giving him a precursor of what was to come, and to prepare to keep his secret if he wished.

Every student gawked, their jaws going to the floor as the girls simultaneously stepped forward, the two girls in the front each holding a silver staff with the wolf crest on top and the Olympians house colours.

The girls holding the staffs ran a head and stood four metres a part at the base of the 'stage' that Dumbledore and his colleagues stood and sat at. Two by two, the girls dashed a head, doing hand springs, cartwheels and all kinds of tricks a head. All but the last two, who waited behind.

 _Lissa_ , James thought.

The two girls stopped walking and each brought a hand to their mouth like they were holding a pipe and were about to blow through it. The blew into their hands, removing them as serpents made of flames left their mouths and dashed up a head, making people gasp and some even squeal. James went wide eyed. He didn't know his sister was capable of such things—but then again he didn't know anything about her anymore.

Melissa and Cynthia immediately began blowing fire over the tables next to them, aiming them well above their heads so they wouldn't burn. James almost yelled questions at Melissa when she breathed fire over him, but he held himself back, and she smiled as much as she could while breathing fire at him. They ran towards the front, Melissa and Cynthia facing each other and kneeling down, blowing and X shape with fire until it recrossed over and formed the Olympians wolf. The two girls stood proudly and everyone bowed from the school. The great hall burst out into cheers and claps.

"Woo!" Sirius cheered and clapped, then whistling loudly to them, "Amazing. I didn't know people could breathe fire like that." Sirius gaped, mesmerised.

"Thank you, thank you." Dumbledore silenced everyone as the Dashkovs students stood off to the side, "Now, I would like to announce the name of the house you will be versing, _Gryffindor vs Olympians!_ " Dumbledore declared. Melissa smiled madly and eyed James. James scowled, he didn't want to verse his sister—he didn't even know she played!

James stood up from his seat, "But they're girls!" James announced. The Dashkovs students looked confused at what he'd said—except Melissa, she glared at him.

"This one's obviously not a Ravenclaw." Daniella said loudly. James scowled at her and sat back down as laughter rung throughout the hall. Even Dumbledore put in a chuckle.

"Thank you, Melissa." Dumbledore smiled.

"Call me Lissa." She smiled. Sirius went wide eyed.

"What?" Sirius hissed at James, "Is this the Lissa you were writing to?"

"As I was saying, you will be playing a regular game of quidditch, and times have been booked for practice. The game takes place on Thursday, and the Olympians will be staying for a further few days." He announced and students burst out into cheers, clapping madly. James looked back at Melissa who had just finished translating for them.

"James! Answer." Sirius demanded, addressing him by his first name to show his seriousness.

James nodded, "Yeah. We used to be friends…" Sirius smirked, looking over at her,

"She's hot. Introduce me?" Sirius asked. James glared coldly at him.

"No! For the love of god she's—" James was about to let his secret slip, but someone interrupted.

"James! Wonderful to see you." Who else would interrupt but Melissa herself, flanked by Cynthia and Kat, with Sabrina standing next to Kat. Sirius turned and smirked at her, "Lissa, and you are?" She asked.

"Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Oh yes, everyone is pleasured when they meet me." She leaned down to him, "If you catch my drift." She winked. James huffed as she stood straight.

"Melissa, why didn't you tell me?" He glared.

" _Jamie,_ " She teased, "I warned you. I couldn't tell because it was a surprise, dumb ass. It's not like I played part in organising it." She defended herself.

"Don't call me Jamie, Melissa."

"Jamie." She taunted.

"Melissa." He warned.

"Jamie."

"Melissa." He growled.

"Jamie." She sang.

" _Lissa._ " He warned.

"James." She squeaked.

"You're annoying me."

"Good. That was the point." She teased, whereas her friends just looked confused. They began speaking in tongues that the boys could not understand. Melissa shook her head at them and laughed, answering them in the same tongue. The three girls lips formed and o as they realised something.

"How do you know James?" Remus asked, narrowing his eyes at Melissa.

"Childhood friends, but we haven't spoken in ages." She brushed it off, "Oh well. All that matters is that I am here to annoy you, James, until I leave again." She smiled evilly, directing it at James, "By the way, there is a really pretty redhead looking your way and she looks interested—oh wait, no, she's coming over here." James suddenly looked around for her, seeing Lily rushing over to them.

"Don't you dare embarrass me—" James began sternly.

"Love interest?" Melissa asked Sirius, who nodded.

"He's obsessed, infatuated, madly, unconditionally and very one-sidedly in love." Sirius replied.

"Hey, Evans, go on a date—" James began.

"Shut it, Potter!" Lily replied, making Melissa laugh at him.

"Oh I like you." She said to Lily, grinning, "Melissa, but please call me Lissa." She held out her hand and Lily shook it.

"Lily Evans, prefect, pleasure." She smiled, and before she could say anything else Melissa spoke.

"You have really pretty hair." She complimented and Lily blushed, "I can see why James likes you." She smiled brightly. Lily looked like she was about to cut James' head off as Melissa spoke, before she quickly made amends, "Lily, he's actually not that bad. He may be a bit of a prat, but underneath it he's nice." She said sincerely. Lily found it hard to believe, but Melissa looked so sincere, "You should give him a chance, I can see other girls ogling him…" Melissa added, quickly glancing at Kat, Sabrina and Cynthia who were gazing longingly at James. Melissa quickly snapped something in Bulgarian to them. Everyone flinched. Cynthia, Sabrina and Kat raised their hands in surrender and go back to the front of the hall. The words sounded harsh, everyone could tell that even if they didn't know the language. She smiled and leaned in to whisper something to Lily, "He's all yours." She said teasingly, giggling before she sat down in between James and Sirius.

"Can't you go away?" James groaned, for once not trying to capture Lily's attention.

Melissa laughed at him like he was the stupidest person on Earth, "No! While I am here, I will take pride in making sure I'm annoying you or making you feel , I rather think your friend Sirius likes me." She smiled innocently, slightly jerking her head towards a smirking Sirius while Lily looked baffled. James scowled at her, "Sorry, were my words too complicated for you? I may have to dumb it down—"

"Melissa!" He groaned in annoyance.

"Jamie." She retorted.

" _Lissa,_ " He corrected, "what do you want?" He asked grudgingly.

"Fun." She answered simply, "If you had talked to me in the past _at all_ you'd know that I can't go a day without having fun. I love pranks, I love annoying you, and I love being the student that can get away with anything _._ " She smiled and Sirius' jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, James! She's perfection!" Sirius breathed.

"Thank you." Melissa replied smugly. James glared at her.

"Never had I _ever_ thought you'd piss me off so much in five minutes." James scowled.

"Admit it, James; you actually missed me. And don't worry, I'll be staying with Kat over the break so I won't embarrass you." She said. A flicker of hurt crossed over her face before she covered it with a smile. James suddenly felt bad for being like that to his twin. He never saw her, and when he did they never spoke. He didn't even know she played quidditch until today.

"What position do you play in quidditch?" James asked. Melissa's face brightened as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Beater." She smirked, "What do you play?"

"Chaser." He answered, "How are you a beater? You don't have the build for that." James criticised. Melissa began muttering profanities in Bulgarian, glaring at James.

"Just for that, I'm going to hit you with a bludger." Melissa promised sincerely as Lily laughed.

"I wish you went to Hogwarts. I have a feeling we would get along _famously._ " Lily said.

"Perhaps I should invite you over to my house sometime." Melissa suggested, giving a subtle glance to James who brightened up, "You can get acquainted with my family. And my twin. You'd _love_ him." James almost hugged his sister.

"What's he like?" Lily asked. James looked like kid on Christmas morning by this point.

She took a quick glance at James, being subtle so Lily didn't notice, "Dark hair, hazel eyes, kind of pale, decent body build. Bit of a git sometimes," James scowled, "but otherwise nice. He's very caring towards people he likes and he's funny too." She said. James now wanted to awe at her. She was an angel.

"He sounds cute." Lily squeaked.

"Oh merlin!" James yelled, grinning.

"Shut it, James. No need to get jealous." Melissa said pointedly, giving him a look. James understood and his face went grumpy.

"It was nice meeting you Lissa. We'll talk soon." Lily said enthusiastically, "Bye." She smiled and left.

James immediately turned to his sister, grinning manically, "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"No, I don't believe you have." Melissa replied smartly.

"Well you are! You're fantastic!" James exclaimed. Melissa smiled and stood up, looking over at her headmistress, who was calling her over.

"I need to go, James. I am wanted with the Olympians and my headmistress." She said, about to walk away, but James grabbed her wrist and stood, pulling her in a hug. Melissa unsurely hugged back, but smiled.

"I've missed you, Lissa." He said softly.

"Missed you too, James." She replied. People stared at them—gawked, more like it. Nobody had a single clue as to what was going on between famous Hogwarts Marauder and some random girl from out of country. They pulled a part and Melissa left, heading off to her headmistress. James sat back down, smiling as he turned to his friends, their mouths agape.

"What?" James asked, clueless.

"Who is she?" Peter asked, "She's so hot—"

"Shut it Wormtail!" James warned, "She's basically my sister." James said, feeling slightly guilty because his friends didn't know the truth in that statement.

"Come to think of it, you two do argue like brother and sister." Remus chuckled, "And she is quite pretty." Remus said, deliberately trying to irritate James. It was certainly working; James' face was red with anger.

"Moony, I swear—" James began.

"Merlin, she's fit. And a beater too. It'll be interesting to see how his match turns out." Sirius smirked, watching Melissa strut down the hall.

"If you don't all shut up _right now_ I'm going to strangle you all."

Melissa had spoken to her headmistress, who had told her of the sleeping arrangements—half the team was sharing with the Gryffindor tower, the other half with the Hufflepuff house. Melissa had begged her to be put into Gryffindor, and it appeared it worked because she was going there instead of Hufflepuff—where she was originally intended to go. She wouldn't have Cynthia or Kat or Sabrina with her but she had other friends—Cersei for example. They were fairly close. She was the other beater on the team. Before going to Gryffindor common room, Melissa asked Cersei if she could speak English, or even understand it. She couldn't, which she was grateful for. Cersei also knew about Melissa being related to James, she just didn't know who James was.

The Hogwarts students had long since left to go to their common rooms and dorms, but Remus had stayed behind because he was the prefect told to take the Dashkovs students to Gryffindor tower.

"Remus, back again so soon? It seems you missed my company." Melissa teased as the group was handed over to Remus' care to lead them to the tower.

Remus blushed slightly, "I was told to take you to Gryffindor tower." Melissa chuckled and said something in Bulgarian, causing all girls to form two even groups. The Gryffindor group formed two neat lines and were silent, whereas the Hufflepuff group was loud and boisterous. Cynthia was trying to get their attention but to no avail. Even the prefect couldn't shut them up.

Melissa shook her head, roaring something in Bulgarian, a smirk on her face and all of the girls shut up, forming two straight lines.

"Impressive." Remus complimented.

"Thank you. I like control." She said matter-of-factly, "Lead us, oh mighty Prefect." She said with a thick English accent. Remus rolled his eyes and led them down a series of halls and up many flights of stairs while the girls spoke in Bulgarian.

" _Please hand me your jacket, Lissa. I'm cold._ " Cersei begged, trying to pry off Melissa's jacket from behind her, undoing her belt. Remus looked at Melissa in confusion, slightly uncomfortable because it seemed to be an erotic thing; Cersei was practically hugging Melissa from behind while trying to undo her belt.

" _You're always cold, Cersei._ " Melissa complained in Bulgarian. Cersei's face turned seductive.

" _Not when you're in bed with me._ " Cersei said, biting down on her lip sexily. Remus went wide eyed. Even though he had no idea what she had just said, he could tell it was dirty. Melissa smirked at her.

" _Nobody is cold in my bed._ " All of the girls giggled, blushing. They had all made out with Melissa at some point, some had even slept with her, but Melissa was always kind in bed.

"What are you talking about?" Remus narrowed his eyes at her. She turned to him, pulling off her belt and her jacket but wrapping the belt back around her slim waist and the black long sleeved shirt that she was wearing.

"Just about people never being cold in my bed." She whispered casually. Remus blushed and looked away, "What's the matter?" She asked.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck, "Just a little awkward for me…"

"Awkward? It's not awkward for any of the girls and I've made out with every single one of them." She said, "How many girls have you made out with? Just curious." She added.

"… None. I don't kiss people." He answered, not making eye contact and waiting for her to laugh at him. She didn't.

"Really? Why not?"

"Who would want to kiss me? Look at me." Remus said, making eye contact. She stared blankly at him.

"I'm looking. I don't see anything wrong with you." She answered honestly, "A few scars doesn't make you unattractive. You are attractive. You freaking adorable." She insisted. Remus blushed again, "And the blushing is cute too." She added, "Why haven't you kissed anyone?" She asked as they arrived at the tower. Remus said the password and everyone went inside, save for Remus and Melissa, who stayed behind to talk.

"I'm pretty sure girls don't like me in that way… only as a study partner."

"I doubt that. I guarantee you that there is a girl who thinks you're cute, or hot, or handsome, or sexy—or attractive somehow. There's probably quite a few, actually. I think you're cute and all that jazz." Remus felt a surge of confidence. It felt good coming from her, mainly because it was just her, probably because she seemed like the person who wouldn't lie to spare people's feelings. But it vanished quickly when he realised something.

"Doesn't matter. I don't even know how to kiss a girl…" He admitted sheepishly.

"I could always teach you." Melissa said casually, "I'm good at this sort of thing." Remus stared at her, wide eyed, unsure of how to answer, "It's okay if you don't want to. Just tell me if you do want to learn; because I am more than willing to teach." She winked at him. She said the password and walked in, Remus following shyly behind her.

"Lissa!" James yelled, smiling, "Come and sit with us!" She shrugged and walked over, sitting in an armchair next to the couch that the marauders were now all seated on as Remus joined them. As soon as Melissa sat, Cersei jumped over and sat on her lap, wearing her jacket over her own.

"Can you guys believe she stole my jacket?" She asked, " _I think you just like wearing my clothes._ " She said to Cersei, who giggled.

" _What can I say? I miss waking up in your bed wearing your clothes. I miss two people sharing a dorm—mainly us sharing a dorm._ " Cersei smirked, " _It's hard to get privacy when you share dorms with your friends._ " Melissa rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around Cersei's waist. The two girls weren't dating, Melissa was just well _acquainted_ with all of the girls. James stared in confusion.

"Lissa, are you… lesbian?" He asked, baffled. He wasn't homophobic, but the idea of his sister not liking men was strange to him after seeing how she was around Sirius.

"No. I'm bisexual." She smiled, "I get men and women. More options for me."

"Hot." Sirius said. Melissa winked at Sirius. Cersei began speaking in Bulgarian to her.

" _Which is James?_ " She asked, twirling her hair. She was very pretty with honey blonde hair that hung down her back, green eyes, long lashes, plump red lips, and an hourglass figure.

" _James._ " She pointed to him, " _Off limits._ " She declared, " _But you can have the other three._ " She said. Cersei rolled her eyes, slyly rubbing into Melissa's crotch with her ass.

" _For tonight, I just want you._ " She whispered. That was all Melissa needed to hear. She pushed Cersei off her and looked for Lily, the other prefect she had met.

"Lily!" She yelled happily, walking over to her and dragging Cersei with her, "Might I ask where our room is? And if we'll be sharing with Hogwarts students." She hoped the answer to the last one was no. She wanted Cersei, and she wanted her now. She could feel her wetness beginning to pool at the thought of it.

Lily smiled sweetly, "Sure, I'll show you." She led them upstairs and Cersei subtly groped Melissa's plump ass, "Your luggage has already been delivered and I know people from your school get separate dorms." She said.

They came to a door, all the way at the end, and only Melissa and Cersei were sleeping there.

"Thanks, Lily. You're a doll." Melissa complimented.

"You're welcome. Good night." Lily said sweetly, taking her leave back down to the common room. Both girls waited until she was out of sight before Melissa pushed the door open and dragged Cersei inside, Cersei slamming the door behind her, biting her lip. Melissa captured her lips with hers, pressing her against the door as her left hand snaked down Cersei's waist and in between her legs. Cersei moaned into Melissa's mouth as her hand rubbed up against her moist centre, and she bucked her hips, begging for more friction.

" _Patience, Cersei._ " She cooed into her ear. Cersei rubbed Melissa's ass.

" _But I want you. Now._ " She growled, moving her hands and unbuttoning Melissa's shirt, exposing her c-cup breasts in a black lace bra, " _I love it when you wear lace._ " Melissa tore her jacket from Cersei's body, followed by her own and then threw them to the ground, moving on to Cersei's shirt.

Cersei was a well-endowed girl—d-cup breasts, plump ass, hour glass figure, even her voice gave off the sound of sexiness. Cersei knew this, and she knew that she could have just about anyone she wanted. But right now, all she wanted was for Melissa to fuck her, to fuck her like the slut she was and make her cry out in pleasure.

Melissa pulled off her shirt and pants and boots, revealing black lace underwear. Cersei smirked and bit her lip anxiously, her wetness pooling at the sight of Melissa. Cersei quickly pulled off her shirt and pants and boots, revealing her white lace underwear.

Neither girls wanted to waste time, both pulling off their underwear and bras, throwing them across the room as Melissa thrust two fingers inside Cersei' warm centre, making her moan. Melissa began kissing and sucking on Cersei's neck, and Cersei wrapped her arms around Melissa's neck, tangling her hands in Melissa's hair.

Melissa continued thrusting her digits into Cersei's pussy, Cersei's back arching in pleasure, her hips bucking to meet Melissa's thrusts. Melissa moved her free hand to Cersei's breast, fondling it gently.

" _Fuck, Lissa!_ " She hissed loudly. Melissa trust her fingers in quicker, pinching her nipple and squeezing her breast, " _Oh! Yes!_ " Cersei hissed, feeling herself near the edge. Melissa removed her fingers, teasing her by putting them in her mouth and licking them clean. She pulled Cersei over to the bed, sitting her down and spreading her legs so she could eat her out. Melissa licked up her wet slit, making Cersei throw her head back in pleasure. She flicked Cersei's clit with her tongue and pumped in three fingers, making Cersei fist the bed sheets. Melissa moved her free hand down in between her own legs, rubbing her clit and moaning into Cersei's pussy. She licked faster, wanting to taste more of Cersei's bitter-sweet juices.

Cersei moved her hands and tangled them in Melissa's hair, thrusting her hips up. She was so close. _So damn close._ Her muscles tightened, her hands pulled at Melissa's hair, her pussy quivered, and she came. Her juices flooding out of her pussy as she moaned and squealed loudly. Melissa proceeded to lick her pussy clean before pushing her further on the bed, separating her legs and tangling them with her own as she pressed her pussy against hers. They were tribbing roughly, loudly, as their pussies rubbed against one another. Their juices mixed and their clits pushed against one another, creating an orchestra of moans and groans.

" _Lissa, fuck me! Faster!_ " Cersei demanded through moans. Melissa was all too happy to comply, going at Cersei's pussy quicker to make her cum again. Melissa moaned loudly, feeling Cersei's orgasm approaching, picking up her pace. Cersei squeezed her breasts and threw back her head, almost there.

Melissa and Cersei came together, their juices mixing, their bodies twitching, and their moans satisfying. Melissa captured Cersei in a kiss as both girls rode out their orgasms before Cersei fell to the bed.

" _Fuck, Lissa._ " She moaned. She then pulled her covers on her body, quickly falling asleep. Melissa smirked. She loved having that effect on people. She always made sure they were well taken care of and tired after being with her, but she was usually left horny because she wanted to satisfy her lover first.

She slipped on some pyjamas and went to sleep, ignoring the tingling in between her legs. She would find someone to satisfy herself eventually.

(A.N. Sorry that there's OCxOC here. Less in future and more marauders.) My planned pairings are: _LissaXSirius LissaXRemus LissaXJames and LissaXLily._

Please let me know if there are any particular pairings you want or don't like, but please don't bite my head off if you don't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday**

Melissa smiled as she entered the great hall, wearing casual clothes because the Dashkovs students did not have classes—they had finished all of theirs. Their last week was always a relaxation week. She wore black skinny jeans, black ankle heeled boots, black bandeau top, and black leather jacket. Her hair was left out in its natural dark waves, and a lazy smile graced her lips as she sat down next to James at the Gryffindor table, Sirius, Remus and Peter on the other side, who were ignoring James completely because of his mood.

"Morning, James." Melissa greeted as she put bacon on her plate. James groaned in reply, "What's the matter, Jamie?" She asked teasingly.

"Tired." He grunted.

"Why? Were you up trying to chat up some of my Bulgarian companions?" She asked, smirking. James scowled at his plate, "Idiot. You know they don't speak English."

"No. I was just… never mind. It's stupid." He dismissed.

"No, if it's keeping you awake at night it's not stupid. Tell me, James. No judgement here—you'd be surprised by what keeps me up at night…" She murmured. James didn't hear the last part she said.

"It's Lily… she keeps rejecting me. She doesn't like me at all." James' voice cracked. Melissa's face softened.

"Believe it or not, she does like you." She said surely, "I can see it. She blushes slightly, her body goes all rigid and shy, and she steals glances at you when she thinks no one can see. I got all that from only a day of being here, how have you _not_ noticed?" James looked up, smiling at his sister.

"Thanks, Lissa." He murmured happily.

"No worries. I'm here to help—and to tell Sirius how good this girl on my team is." She added quickly, "Sirius, you should get with this girl called Lyza. She's _fantastic_ in bed. Or if you want, just make out. She's good either way." Melissa shrugged. Sirius looked up, smirking at her.

"Where is she?"

"Common room. But I'll have to come and translate for you." She added cautiously.

"Completely fine. I just want to—"

"Let's go!" Melissa said happily, Sirius following her as she stood and left the great hall, "Now, how far are you willing to go with her?"

"As far as she wants." Sirius said hungrily. Melissa smirked.

"Good." She praised, "She likes to go all the way. But she has to be in the mood. Do you have a condom?" Sirius went wide eyed, shaking his head, "I have some. I'll lend you as many as you need." She pulled one spontaneously out of her pocket, giving it to Sirius.

"Thanks. Now, you said she needed to be warmed up?"

"Yes. She has certain spots around her neck that make her horny, and if you want to go all the way quickly, you'll need to know where they are."

"Where are they? I don't think I have time to find them. I don't want a detention when there are hot girls everywhere!"

Melissa smirked at Sirius, "I can get her warmed up for you." She suggested lustily. Sirius almost moaned out a yes, "She'll be good in a minute once I start on her. What do you say?" Sirius could only nod, afraid his voice would come out as a chorus of moans and groans, "Perfect. Oh, and you're free to watch me work my magic as well. I know it's a major turn on." Melissa winked at Sirius.

They walked the rest of the way to the common room in silence, Sirius was already feeling his cock hardening. Even Melissa was getting off slightly, her panties slightly wet. As they entered, Melissa went over to a black haired girl with fair skin and brown eyes. Lyza had a nice body, slim but curved in all the right places, and small perky breasts. Sirius could tell by the way she gazed up at Melissa that she was obviously attracted to her and was hoping for something from her.

Melissa began speaking in Bulgarian and other girls, who were from Dashkovs Academy, in the room all 'oohed' and let out small moans. Lyza stood up eagerly walking up to the girl's dorms, Daniella grabbing Sirius' hand and bringing him up with them.

"We'll be using Lyza's bed." Melissa said, nudging Sirius into a room with five beds. Lyza was situated on the one in the middle, "Watch and learn, pretty boy. Take note too. You can use it on other girls." She whispered to Sirius, winking slyly at him. With that said, Melissa strutted over to Lyza, smirking before she latched her lips roughly to hers, nibbling at her lower lip and sucking on it. Melissa's hands moved up Lyza's hips and to her perky breasts, fondling them expertly. Lyza moaned quietly and Sirius felt his pants tighten significantly. She snaked her hands all over her body, sensually removing her clothes.

Melissa laid on top of Lyza, caressing her hips, and Sirius watched closely. Melissa ground roughly into Lyza, earning a moan from her. Sirius had to admit, Melissa really was good at this, and he certainly wouldn't mind getting frisky with her if she agreed to it. He knew he could never let James find out, seeing how close they were, but he would be fine with that. So long as Melissa was.

Sirius didn't know how long Melissa was there warming Lyza up for him so she was in the mood, but he didn't care. It really wouldn't have been any longer than two minutes, but he wanted it to go longer. When Melissa pulled away from Lyza, she whimpered and Melissa chuckled sweetly, sauntering over to Sirius.

"If she throws the condom away don't use it. She likes it rough." She whispered in his ear huskily, "Just don't blow your load inside, mate." Sirius' cock twitched in his pants when she said that, "Fuck her from behind. She loves it when you pull her hair too." Sirius wanted to blow his load already, "She's all yours." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left the room, gently shutting the door behind her. Sirius smirked at Lyza, turning her body to him and fondling her breasts. Lyza's lips were swollen cherry red, caused by Melissa, and Sirius got harder—if that was even physically possible—just thinking about what Melissa could do to _him._ But he pushed that aside momentarily and strutted over to Lyza.

She didn't need to be told to do anything, she just sat up and began taking off Sirius' clothes. Lyza's hand gripped his cock firmly and began massaging him after she pushed him onto the bed. His cock was impressive, a solid eight inches while hard. Lyza couldn't wait to feel him inside her. Sirius held the condom in his hand and showed it to Lyza, but she just shook her head, grabbing it and tossing it aside. Sirius liked that. Without warning, not that he would have understood one, she took his rod in her warm mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip of it before going all the way down, her nose touching his pubic bone. Sirius let out a loud moan, tangling his hands in her hair as Lyza hummed huskily. He gave it a tug, not too hard, but just enough to make Lyza moan hungrily.

She bobbed up and down on his cock, deep throating him every now and then. But he needed more. Sirius got up and pushed her on the bed, positioning her so she was on her hands and knees. Lyza bit her lip sexily and smacked her arse for him, making Sirius growl in lust.

He stepped forward, positioning his cock at the entrance of her wet pussy. She arched her back, wanting him to fuck her as hard as he could. He slammed into her, roughly gripping her hips, noticing her extremely hot body temperature. He liked it. Lyza squealed in delight as he thrust roughly into her repeatedly, sliding into her dripping wet pussy. Sirius kept one had on her hip and moved the left one to her long dark hair and began pulling. Lyza's pussy clenched harder around his cock and she groaned loudly, not caring if people heard her or Sirius enjoying themselves. Her muscle clenched harder and harder repeatedly before her juices leaked out of her pussy, moaning and squealing in delight as she climaxed and managing to get out cusses in Bulgarian. Sirius roughly spanked her ass, making her squeal in delight, begging him for more. He obliged, pulling her up by her hair so his face was in her neck, biting and sucking on the flesh there while continuing to fondle and spank her.

Sirius could feel himself near his release, so he pulled out, ready to jerk off until he came all over her arse and back, but she stopped him when she began to finger her arsehole, looking back at him. He knew what she wanted, but just to be sure he prodded himself against her puckered arsehole. She proceeded to tell him she wanted it by pushing herself back on him. He all too willingly complied, pushing himself inside and quickly picking up his pace again, wanting to cum inside her so bad.

He threw her body back down onto the bed and she was back in doggystyle position as he slammed harshly into her, stretching her hole. All she could do was scream in ecstasy as she felt him shoot his hot load inside her ass. His strings came out hot and quick, but there was a lot of it, and when he pulled out of her, cum dripped from her puckered hole.

"Fuck." He breathed, knowing full well Lyza had no clue what she was saying. But she didn't need to understand English to know that he was satisfied with their little quickie.

Melissa walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, a little peeved that she was still horny, but she'd find someone soon enough. She was secretly hoping that Remus would take her up on the offer for those little _lessons._ If he did, she could only hope that he was smart enough to keep it from James. He seemed to be a smart person and he was a prefect so that meant something.

But something distracted Melissa. She looked outside to the Hogwarts grounds and then to the sky. She could see the full moon. It was a full moon tonight, and that only meant one thing. Werewolves.

" _Cersei!"_ Melissa called out. They had preparations to attend to.

Melissa strutted back down the halls, going to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with the girls, then tell Cersei to go tell the others in the Hufflepuff common room. As she entered, she crossed paths with Sirius, looking thoroughly pleased with himself, his hair a tangle, eyes wild, and a seductive smirk.

"Told you she was good." She smirked at him as he stopped in front of her, "Wait here for a second, I'll come to your class with you." She commanded, leaving no room for argument. Sirius liked that, " _Listen here, girls. Full moon tonight. You all know what that means. I expect you to be ready. We are going into the forbidden forest, keep your wits about you, I don't want any injuries tonight, and merlin help you if there are. Cersei, love, tell the others. Thanks. See you tonight, if not sooner._ " Melissa gave them all a mock salute and the girls nodded, smiling at her.

Melissa followed Sirius out of the common room, "I'm going to be so late. It's already ten minutes past the time class started." He sighed, "No more fucking hot girls tonight." Melissa smirked at him, cocking her head to the side as they walked down the moving stairs.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Sirius. Leave it to me, and I'll get you out of detention." Sirius looked at her chest as she unzipped her jacket slowly, slightly, revealing just a bit of cleavage from her bandeau top. He had to admit, she had the perfect body for it, "Which class are you going to, by the way? Need to know who I'm addressing and being a suck up to." She snorted.

"Transfiguration with McGonagall. She's a hard arse. Don't think you'll get me out of detention." He sighed heavily.

"Just you wait and see. You'd be surprise by what I can accomplish when I put my mind to it." Sirius didn't utter another word to her, just subtly watch the way she walked, occasionally pushing her hair back. He doubted she could get him out of this one. Minnie would never fall for Melissa's charms. That's just not how it worked!

When they arrived at the door, Melissa allowed him to enter first to be chastised by McGonagall, "Mr Black, late? Detention at seven." Melissa sheepishly, fake of course, and made her way inside.

"Sorry, professor. It was my fault." She squeaked, "I got lost in one of the corridors, trying to look for this classroom to speak to you about sitting in for today. I'm pretty sure I was going in circles. Luckily, Sirius found me before I made another wrong turn." McGonagall frowned suspiciously at Sirius, narrowing her eyes.

"Fair enough miss—"

"Lissa. Just Lissa." She said quickly.

McGonagall gave a curt nod, then turned to Sirius, "Well done, Mr Black. Five points to Gryffindor, and no detention. As for you reasoning, Lissa, you may sit in this class if you wish."

"Thank you, professor." Melissa answered sweetly. When McGonagall turned away, Sirius and Melissa smirked at each other.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you're an angel." Sirius breathed quietly.

"No, but I didn't scrape my knee crawling from hell." She smirked evilly at him and went to take a seat by Lily, leaving the one by James free for Sirius, even though she would have liked to sit with her twin.

All throughout that class, Sirius would sneak glances at Melissa, and smirking when he thought about seducing her. By the end of class he was hiding a boner. He really hoped James wouldn't notice, but if he did Sirius could always say it was the hot Bulgarian girl he had seen this morning. Sirius knew that James knew that the whole story Melissa had told was a lie, so it wouldn't take much convincing. He noted the way her jackets collar flared out more, and exposed more of her breasts, the way she sometimes stuck out her chest, the way she innocently crossed her legs, and the way she sexily bit her lower lip, and even pulled out a piece of bubble gum and gave one to Lily. He also noted how amazing she was at transfiguration, and was so confident in everything she done. He could hardly wait to see her play quidditch, or even train for it. He hoped they would wear skimpy outfits while they trained, like small sports bras or tight singlet and short shorts that rode up their thighs.

Melissa decided after transfiguration that she would sit in on every one of James' classes just to be annoying. It appeared to be working, especially when she called him out during class for passing notes. He had glared at her, stating, "You're such a tattling buzzkill." Melissa had simply smiled and replied with, "James, I'm simply doing what I believe is best for you. I only care about your education." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

Melissa seemed all but oblivious to the lustful stares Sirius was sure he was giving her. James had never noticed, thank merlin. Sirius had a feeling James and Melissa were closer than they let on, and didn't fancy getting socked in the face, especially by his best mate.

Half way through the last class of the day, potions, Melissa noticed something wrong with Remus. His head was lying on his table, his eyes were scrunched up in pain, and every once in a while he would let out a small groan of pain. Melissa gingerly approached him, hoping he was alright.

"Remus?" She asked quietly. Remus peeked through his left eye, not lifting his head. Melissa bent over slightly and rested her head next to his on top of her hands, "What's wrong?"

Remus closed his eye again, "I feel sick." He mumbled, his voice a little scratchy. Melissa knew it was wrong at the time, but she thought it sounded cute.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" She whispered. Remus shook his head slightly and groaned quietly, though he tried to hide it. She bit her lip, "How about just back to your dorm to rest? There's only thirty minutes of the lesson left. Slughorn shouldn't mind." Remus groaned again, "I'm just going to go out on a limb here and take that as a yes." She walked away and over to Slughorn. Sirius pouted. He was enjoying the view. Melissa had been bent over, flashing her ass basically right at him. Granted, her jeans covered everything, he still liked it. When she came back, she gave Remus a gentle rub on the back, and spoke quietly to him.

Melissa gently pulled Remus up, and he had to lean on her a little to keep from falling, and she walked him back up to the common room, "What's wrong with you, Remus?" She asked. Melissa knew it was a full moon tonight, but just because someone was sick on the full moon it didn't mean that they were a werewolf.

Remus only groaned again in response, and Melissa rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. She walked up the stairs to his dorm, taking a little longer than expected because Remus was having trouble staying upright, even with Melissa supporting most of his weight. When the pair reached his dorm, Melissa gently set him on whichever bed was closest, not caring whose it was. This dorm was only shared between the marauders, which were James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Do you need anything? Water? Potion?" She asked quietly.

Remus shook his head, "Thanks anyway." He managed to speak.

"Do you want me to stay or leave you alone?"

"You can go… tell James… Sirius…"

"To come up here and shut up when classes end? Will do, mate." She answered quietly, brushing the hair from his face and kissing him on the forehead. Remus was in too much pain to even blush, and then she left, strutting down the halls until she reached the potions classroom once more. Melissa immediately went to James, "Remus wants you to go up to your dorm when classes finish, but he wants you to be quiet. And I swear, if I hear that either of you, in any way, shape or form, annoyed him or caused him more pain, I will personally hex you until you can't move." She threatened. James raised his brows, though didn't dare challenge her on the hexing part. She probably would do it.

"When the hell did you become _caring?_ " James asked. Melissa slapped him around the head.

"Shut it, _Jaime._ " She smirked and then walked off over to Lily, who was giggling after seeing James get hit. Lily would pay to see that again and again and again. Sirius frowned at James.

"She was flirting with you, mate." Sirius said. James choked on air and went red in the face. If Sirius had known that was his twin he would never have said that. He glared at Sirius.

"That's disgusting, Sirius." Sirius raised a brow.

"Mate, how is it disgusting? She's a fine one, and goes for girls too. How could you not see the flirting there?" James thought about it, looking at Melissa. Melissa was always like that from what he had seen, but Sirius was never wrong with these things. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. His twin… she would never… but Sirius was never wrong in this department. _Never._ He tore his eyes away when he realised he was staring at her arse.

When classes ended, he caught Melissa staring at Sirius lustfully, biting her lip sexily. James glared at her when she looked his way, but Melissa only winked teasingly before walking off somewhere else. Sirius felt his cock harden when he watched the way she sauntered away from them and around the corner. He needed an excuse to get away from James to see her.

"Prongs, mate, I see that Bulgarian chick I was with this morning." He smirked, "I'm going to try again." He said. James chuckled.

"Good luck, mate. Happy fucking." James clapped him on the shoulder and Sirius left. James went back to the common room, the opposite way Sirius had went.

As Sirius walked around the corner, he saw Melissa's form leaning against a wall, her left leg bent so her foot could touch the wall. Her jacket was unzipped all the way, revealing her toned stomach, "Hey, Sirius." She smirked when he stood in front of her, "Get rid of James?" Sirius nodded, "Good." She praised breathily. She gripped him by his shirt and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him passionately.

Sirius wasted no time in moving one hand down to her arse to squeeze, and the other to her perfect chest, fondling one breast as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, and Sirius marvelled in the taste of her minty tongue before pressing his hips into hers. She arched her hips into his, begging for contact as she tangled her hands into his long dark hair. She began grinding her hips into his, making him moan out in pleasure.

"Dorm?" She asked breathlessly as she pulled her mouth from his.

Sirius shook his head, "James will see us. Room of requirements." He said huskily, grabbing his hand and pulling her down a few corridors, stopping every once in a while to continue kissing and grinding. It took them much longer than it should have to get there. When they did, Sirius dragged her inside and pushed her down onto a bed that had appeared.

Sirius attacked her neck with kisses, and she arched her hips, pushing herself into Sirius's hardening cock, begging for more of what she knew he would give her. His erection pressed gloriously hard into her and she moaned loudly, tangling her hands in his hair. She began tugging on the hem of his shirt, and when he took it off, she rolled them over so she was straddling his hips. She traced the outline of his abs with her tongue while he tore of her jacket off and unzipped her bandeau top, throwing them aside. She sat up straight and Sirius did too. He unclipped her bra and slipped it off, all the while maintaining eye contact with the temptress in his lap.

He moved his mouth down to her left breast, swirling his tongue around the bud, gently nipping at the tender flesh while his right hand went to her other breast. His free hand struggled with his own zipper. Melissa let out a breathy moan before edging away from him and pulling down his zipping, then his jeans, revealing his bulging erection through his briefs.

Melissa's pussy ached with need as she thought about the feel of him sliding himself inside her dripping pussy, making her writhe in pleasure and scream his name. But she had every intention to make sure he was screaming her name too. She wanted him to remember this. She wanted him to ask for more.

Sirius quickly took off her skin tight jeans and then her red lace underwear. She didn't let him gaze hungrily at her, she just forced him down and pulled off his briefs, wantonly sliding her hand up and down his eight inch shaft with painfully pleasurable movements. She bit her lip hungrily at the sight of a throbbing vein on his rod. He was barely holding back his moans and groans when she liked the tip of his cock, which was seeping precum from the tip.

Lissa moaned at the addictive taste and hungrily slid his cock into her mouth, moaning around his length as Sirius let out a loud _fuck_ when she suddenly deep throated him. His hips bucked upward in desire. He moved his hands to her hair, gently tangling them into her dark tresses. Lissa didn't stop her ministrations for a few minutes, and Sirius was moaning her name loudly, bucking into her warm mouth. He suddenly jerked upward as a stream of thick cum burst out the slit of his cock. Lissa eagerly sucked harder as she swallowed. Another stream came spurting out, and another, and another, as Sirius moaned.

" _Fuck!_ Oh yeah, Lissa!" He groaned as she milked him of his delicious seed, eventually letting him slide out of her mouth. Sirius' breath was ragged and uneven as he came down from his high. Lissa made a move to climb on top of him, but he flipped them over.

Lissa laid on her back on the bed and Sirius was on his knees at the edge of the bed, staring lustfully at her pussy. He caressed her thighs gently, pressing hot kisses over her skin. Melissa sighed shamelessly at the sensation of his lips against her skin. His warm breath blew over her wet centre, and he wasted no more time before his tongue ran over her wet slit.

Lissa thrust her hips up at the sensation and fisted the sheets. Sirius pulled her legs over his shoulders and slid his hand up her pussy before he began rubbing her clit. Lissa moaned. Sirius rubbed circles as Lissa bucked forward wantonly. He licked around her entrance with his warm tongue, cleaning her of her delicious juices before he thrust his tongue inside her. She cried out in pleasure, and Sirius moaned at her taste. His dick had not softened since her ministrations, but it felt like it was getting harder; it was almost painful, but in a good way, a way that made Sirius think that was Lissa's plan. His cock ached to be inside her.

Their bodies ached to feel flesh against flesh, lips against lips, to feel _anything_ that would bring them pleasure. After continuing with his tongue inside her, he switched and began using his mouth to suck and lick at her clit, and used two fingers to slip inside her. Melissa could feel the familiar tightening in her stomach as Sirius thrust his digits inside her faster, harder, and as his tongue flicked at her clit furiously. She fisted the sheets harder as she felt herself cumming around his fingers, moaning and screaming his name.

"Fuck yes! Oh Sirius!" Her hips still bucked up slightly as his licks began to cease. She let out an airy breath as Sirius removed her legs from his shoulders and climbed on top of her, his stiff cock pressing into her when he was at level with her lips. Their lips crashed together passionately as Sirius positioned himself at the warm centre. They relished in the taste of each other on their tongues as they collided and slid against one another. He prodded his cock against her and she thrust upward a little. Sirius smirked into the kiss before he latched his lips to the soft flesh of her neck. They let out a chorus of moans as Sirius slid inside her. She was incredibly tight around him, and it made him halt for a second, trying to stop himself from blowing his load inside already.

Lissa enjoyed the feeling of being stretched. The biggest she ever had was six and a half inches, and Sirius topped that by length and width. He was long and thick, and _talented._ Merlin, no other man she had been with had ever made her cum like _that_ just with his mouth and fingers. She involuntarily spread her legs for him. He pushed himself all the way inside her before slowly pulling out and then thrusting slowly back in. He didn't know how she liked it. Rough or gentle? Maybe in between.

She clawed at his back with her nails, "Faster, Sirius." She breathed in his ear, "Fuck me harder. Make me _scream._ " Sirius pulled out and harshly forced himself all the way back inside her. Lissa cried out in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him and arched her back, pushing herself into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Lissa's mouth found its way to his neck, and she latched onto the flesh with her lips, sucking, nibbling, and licking until she knew a hickey would remain there. Sirius let out a loud moan, his balls slapping against her arse with each trust. His thrusts were becoming quicker, rougher, and he was letting out a chorus of grunts and swears as he went along.

"Fuck, Lissa." His voice came out slightly scratchy, and extremely husky. Melissa began gently nibbling on his ear. Sirius drew in a sharp breath and let out a particularly loud moan. He was close, she could tell. Well, she didn't want it to be over just yet. She rolled them over so she was straddling his hips, his cock buried balls deep within her pussy. Sirius' hands found their way to the perfect curves of her hips. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles into them before he thrust upwards. Lissa, however, was prepared, and moved up with him so he got little pleasure from it. He pouted and Lissa used her hands to firmly press him back into the bed.

She began slowly rocking back and forth, letting him come out until only the very tip of his cock was inside her, before she slowly rocked forward, letting his cock burying itself back inside her warmth.

Sirius' hands gripped her hips tighter as his eye closed, and he let out a laboured breath. Lissa bit her lip sexily as she heard Sirius let out a loud moan, "Stop teasing." He grunted, opening his eyes to see her blue-grey ones focussed solely on him. Her head tilted to the side sexily.

"But, baby," She moaned, clenching her walls around his cock. He groaned, "I'm all about teasing." She leaned down and used her tongue to circle his nipple. Sirius bucked upward at that pleasurably, "And I think you like it too." She sat up straight again before she began bouncing up and down on his cock. Sirius groaned and his nails dug into her flesh. She didn't seem to mind though. She liked it.

She bounced harder, faster, and removed her hands from him, allowing him to meet her thrusts hungrily. Lissa cried out loudly as his cock hit her in just the right spot. She saw stars, and the moan that was elicited was a symphony of angels to his ears. He took extra care to make sure he hit that spot on every thrust until her walls were clenching him so tight that he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Fuck! Lissa, I'm going to cum!" He needed to pull out, but couldn't bring himself to.

Lissa didn't seem to mind that either, and just kept riding him. They both continued moaning, grunting out each other's names and crying out in pleasure. Lissa could feel the tightening inside her, and her breathing became short and rugged as she felt her walls coming down, her release flooding through her like a breaking damn, her pussy clenching Sirius' cock tighter than before. That sent Sirius over the edge, and he came for the second time, spilling his seed inside her pussy, letting stream after stream after stream of his delectable cum fill her pussy until it leaked out.

Lissa and Sirius both paused to take in deep breaths, and Sirius sat up, pressing his lips against hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Lissa had to stop herself from grinding into his softening cock. She had things to do. Nevertheless, she let out a happy moan.

She slowly pulled away, and Sirius' lips began kissing her neck. She let out a breathy sigh, "I'd love to go for round two, but I have somewhere to be." She bit her lip as Sirius' tongue slid over the base of her throat. He nodded though.

"Same." Sirius replied. With that said, Lissa removed herself from her position, his cock falling out of her. The two stood to get dressed, and Sirius took the occasional glance back at her, "We both agree that we don't tell James, right?"

"Of course." She replied as she pulled her jeans over her skin, "And, as long as you're willing, I'm up for a round two later on." She winked as she clipped on her bra. Sirius smirked.

"I'm _always_ willing for another round with a gorgeous girl." Lissa bit her lip and zipped her bandeau top up, then her leather jacket. Sirius was fully dressed by now. She sauntered over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Sirius groped her arse when she pulled away, rubbing his hands over it.

"Until next time." She said with a smirk, leaving his embrace and disappearing out the door of the room of requirement. Sirius grinned. She was certainly something. How had James managed to hide her? Why had he ever forgotten her in the first place?

Lissa walked down the halls of Hogwarts, heading for the Gryffindor common room. She knew Sirius would wait back a few minutes. He was an experienced guy, he knew how to keep it low-key, he just never liked to. But, in the scenario, it was essential. When she got to the common room, she walked straight to her group of friends and sat with them.

" _He's good, isn't he?_ " Lyza said. Lissa looked at her curiously.

" _How did you know?_ " She asked, a smirk on her lips.

" _Cersei._ " She replied, " _She saw who was here and who wasn't. Put two and two together… well, that and the looks you gave him this morning._ " Lissa laughed.

" _Oh yeah, he's good._ " The girls all giggled, " _Ready for the moon?_ " She asked everyone. They all nodded, suddenly all business like, " _Remember what I said this morning. I don't want any injuries. If it all goes down smoothly, we can all get to training and the others to cheering._ "

" _And you can get back to fucking your new boys._ " Cersei huffed. Lissa looked at her with a teasing smile.

" _First of all, I have only banged one boy once. Second, are you jealous love?_ "

" _I haven't seen you all morning._ " Cersei huffed childishly, trying to ignore the nickname that Lissa always used to get out of trouble. Cersei loved it when Lissa called her that.

" _Relax, love. We're here for a week. That's all I want to have some fun with some new guys. When we get back to the boat… I'm free game for anyone._ " She winked and the girls all giggled again, including Cersei, " _I'm still there next year, too. Don't worry. There's plenty of Lissa to go around._ "

James came walking down from the dormitories, and Lissa looked over to him and wiggled her eyebrows. James quickly avoided eye contact and rushed back to the dorms. Lissa frowned and sighed before grudgingly getting up and following him. She wanted to check on Remus anyway.

She went up the stairs and to the same room she put Remus in during potions class. She knocked on the door, "Can I come in?" Melissa asked.

"No." Was James' reply. Melissa shrugged and opened the door anyway. If he was getting dressed it was nothing she hadn't seen before; they were twins, and they sometimes accidentally walked in on the other one changing. Well, they had when they were still in the same house. And if it was Remus getting undressed… well, she certainly wouldn't keep her eyes from drifting to the member between his legs.

James glared at her when she came in, and to her disappointment Remus was fully clothed. But he was also looking worse than before, if that was even possible. Lissa frowned and gently shut the door behind her. She walked over to Remus' bed and looked at him.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked quietly, "Shouldn't he be in the hospital wing?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at James.

"He was." James answered quickly. Lissa knew that was a lie, "It's just a severe migraine. He gets them every so often." James shrugged.

"How often?" She asked suspiciously. James shrugged.

"A couple times a month, sometimes more." It was a good cover up. Lissa shrugged and then smiled at Remus, although his eyes were closed so he couldn't see. She was pretty sure he was asleep.

"Well, that'll be all then. I have to go. Things to do. Places to be." She said before leaving. As soon as she left Remus opened his eyes and looked frantically at James.

"She suspects me." Remus said. James was wide eyed.

"It's okay. It's fine. I know Lissa well enough to know that having a furry little problem like yours won't make her judge. She wouldn't tell a soul." He remembered her being that way when they were kids… he just hoped she was still like that. Remus groaned and let his eyes close again, from pain or worry, James couldn't tell.

When Sirius and Peter returned, they took Remus out of the common room with enough time to make it to the shrieking shack, and they were surprised they didn't the Bulgarian students there. Not even Melissa was hanging about, and Lily asked for her whereabouts before they left. Sirius easily replied with a "probably banging Cersei." Lily glared at him, muttering a "not helpful." Lily knew by now that Melissa was bisexual. She had seen the looks the girls had given each other… and heard the sounds.

When they reached the shrieking shack, Remus began screaming as his bones reshaped and broke. They shifted into their animagus forms and got ready to fend him off if need be. When he was fully turned, he howled into the darkness…

… And got a reply. That was new. Never before had Remus got a howl back. Ever. What had changed? Remus barged past them, his wolf growling as he sprinted through the shrieking shack. Sirius and James exchanged looks as Peter went to scamper after him, but in his rat form he was too slow. James, in his stag form, and Sirius, in his dog form, raced after him, knowing that if he got near the castle bad things would happen. They could barely see him as they neared the end of the tunnel, and as soon as Remus was loose he ran… but not to the castle. He ran to the forbidden forest, faster than they had ever seen.

Melissa looked towards the direction of the howl, a victorious smirk on her lips. She had been right. Remus was a werewolf. However, she was pissed that Lyza had responded to his howl. Every student that came with Melissa was deep within the forbidden forest, all transformed into wolves. Not the form Remus took, but actual wolves. They were a newer species of werewolf, ones that could gain control. Only Lissa had control so far though, but she could make the others do as she pleased with enough force. She was still in human form, but she knew she would shift soon. She was always the last to shift, and this was deliberate. She needed to know that her friends were okay before she did it.

She ordered her friends away, and all the wolves dispersed further into the forest. Lissa stayed behind, trying to hold off her shift. She knew it would come soon, but she needed to distract Remus. A human scent at first would draw him to her, and then her shifting would keep his attention.

She ran towards the howl, letting out one of her own and getting a reply from Remus. She stopped, hearing that he was close. She would let him come to her. She waited patiently until she saw him. He growled at her, but something about her scent made him stop. She didn't smell completely human, but she wasn't exactly a werewolf.

At that moment, James and Sirius, in their animagus forms, came from behind Remus. Remus didn't even turn his head, but he slowly began advancing towards her. Lissa made no move to turn, but she looked curiously at the stag and the dog.

"James?" She whispered in confusion, seeing the same hazel eyes. The stag suddenly became human—became James—and the dog became Sirius.

"Lissa! Run!" Too late. Remus had slashed her across the chest, ripping through her old tank top. Melissa's jaw cracked as she lost her last ounce of control.

James and Sirius turned back into their animagus forms, ready to get Remus away from Lissa, but something halted them. A loud growl, coming from Melissa. Her teeth were sharper, that was the first thing they noticed. Then they heard her bones cracking. It was fast, so fast they thought they would miss it if they blinked, but Melissa was a wolf, and her clothes were laying in a shredded pile beneath her paws. White, brown, grey, black, every colour was imprinted on her fur. She let out a growl before Remus chased after her. She turned on her heels and ran for it, taking him away from James and Sirius until they couldn't find either of them.

As they neared a spot where no one would find them, Melissa stopped running. She knew why Remus was after her, and it wasn't because she was a werewolf. If that was the only reason, he wouldn't be growling at her. No, it was because she was female. He probably wanted to mate with her, like all werewolves wanted to do. It was only natural for werewolves to want to mate on a full moon. The trouble was finding another werewolf of the opposite sex. Now, there was a bunch of female wolves on the grounds, which was why it was so bad that Lyza returned his call. If she had been quiet, they could have avoided this whole conundrum.

But Melissa knew he was more attracted to her at the moment. She had been having sex before the full moon, and the scent lingered. It was drawing him to her.

Remus lunged forward, ready to mount her, but Lissa growled and clawed at his chest. He yowled in pain and went for it again. She tried as best as she could to avoid clawing and leaving scars, so she had to manoeuvre a lot. If he scratched and bit her it wouldn't matter—Melissa could heal and have no remnants of any kind.

The night was long and tiresome, and she could see that even Remus was tired. But she passed out first. She fell to the ground, and her body slowly began morphing back into a humans. Remus' werewolf form was curious and sniffed her neck as she became human, growling in frustration, but not attacking. Then Remus passed out and began shifting back into human form beside her.


End file.
